Bad Ice-Cream 3
Bad Ice-Cream 3 is an upcoming Nitrome game. It was confirmed to be in development in Nitrome's Blog post on December 11 2013. Nitrome Blog: Bad Ice-Cream 3 is coming soon! Plot The plot is yet to be announced, though it most likely involves collecting fruit. Game information It has been revealed that it will take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. It is unknown if the game will be Touchy compatible. Enemies *'Cactus monsters' - Cactus monsters sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. Nitrome Blog: Bad Ice-Cream 3 Cactus Monster *'Sandworm monsters' - The sandworm is able to burry under the ground traveling past any ice blocks in its way, and moves quickly also. Where the sandworm moves is indicates by raised ground and tiles bumped into the air. Nitrome blog - Bad Ice-Cream 3 Sandworm Monster Previews An unusually large number of previews were released for this game. This is most likely due to the fact that Nitrome was during that time making a blog post each day. December 12 2013 On December 12 2013, Nitrome announced the game, as well as some information about it and some preview images. They stated that the game would take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. The menu was released as a preview image as well as an image showing the transition from the sketch of the menu to the actual one. Bad Ice Cream 3 transition.png|The transition image Bad Ice Cream 3 menu.png|The menu December 13 2013 On December 13 2013, Nitrome announced one of the enemies in the upcoming game, the cactus monster. They also released information and preview image of the enemy. Cactus monsters were said to sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. Cactus Monsters.png|The preview image December 15th 2013 On December 15th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new female ice cream character would be added, licorice, along with another new character. Licorice ice cream preview.png|The preview image December 17th 2013 On December 17th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new ice cream character would be added, smokey bacon. Smokey Bacon.png|The preview image December 18th 2013 Nitrome announced a new enemy to be released with Bad Ice-Cream 3, the sandworm. It will be able to bury under some walls and in the dirt. Sandworm_preview_.png|The preview image December 19th 2013 Nitrome announced four new fruits to be added to Bad Ice-Cream 3. The names of these fruits and their actions were not specified. More Fruits.png|The preview image December 20th 2013 Nitrome released the game, accompainied with a blog post about it. At the initial launch of the blog post, clicking on the link to the game Nitrome provided would simply take the player to the Games page, as the blog post was released shortly befor the game. Notes Category:Main games Category:Winter games